Bad Girl, Bad Boy
by recchinon
Summary: "Only for tonight, you can be a bad girl. Because I am a bad boy."-She meets him again after 2 years. Nothing's changed between them, she still loves him and he's still someone else's. The only thing's changed is she's not a good girl anymore. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Standard applied

_Thought/Past_

Present.

.

**-Bad Girl, Bad Boy-**

**1**

_._

"Ah, Kurosaki's here!"

The guy with orange hair was oblivious to the girls staring and giggling at him. One of the girls, an auburn haired one, almost even forgot to breathe as she staring at the attractive young man. She was Orihime Inoue, twenty years old. A beautiful girl with big gray eyes and long soft hair. Her hands were clenching a glass of beer tightly. Her eyes were never leaving the handsome man.

It had been two years since their high school graduation and today their former class was having a gathering, a reunion and a farewell party for one of their former classmate who was going to study abroad.

"I heard that Kurosaki-kun is going to Keio University right?" a girl who sat next to her, hissed at the mention of the famous university. Orihime could only nod, "Now that he grows his hair longer, he looks even more handsome, doesn't he?"

Again she could only nod in agreement.

That was true after all. He was so handsome. It wasn't only his hair for her though. He had always been oh so handsome in her eyes ever since the first time they met. She drank her beer slowly. She already had a boyfriend. Right after she graduated from high school she found herself a boyfriend, but yet, she wanted him. She still wanted him.

"Is he still dating her?"

She could hear the girls around here talking about him. She pretended like she didn't care but she listened carefully.

"Her, who?"

"Reina Tachibana! The girl from group three!"

"Eh... that scary girl... Even though she isn't here I can't imagine what she'll do to me if she know I am trying to approach Kurosaki..."

Orihime knew it wouldn't be good for her when the girls were looking at her with that big toothy grin plastered on their face.

"Orihime-chan... Do us a favor, please..."

They were pleading. They knew very well their friend was really weak against a plea.

She pouted, "Why me?"

"You were kind of close to him back then, right? We knew you both were going home together so very often."

She was surprised, "That's not true!"

Well that was true, but not like what they were thinking!

"But you always wanted to talk with him, right?"

_Why me?_

She had never been that close to him. That wasn't entirely true. They had talked several times but they had never been that close. He had a girlfriend after all. But the one about her always wanted to talk to him, that one was true.

She sighed.

"A.. Ano,"

The orange haired man looked at the stammering girl who stood behind him. His expression didn't change though she had tried so hard to smile at him. It was like he waited her to finish what she had wanted to say. The girl mentally knocked her own head. _Baka, I disturb him! _She wanted to back off and back to her seat but the girls were sending her a warning look as if telling her to go on.

"Err.. Kurosaki-kun, long time no see..." she was shy and nervous, "Mm, how are you?"

The guy who sat next to the orange head chuckled and stood up, "Hahaha, please sit down, Inoue-san, I'll go that way..." He offered his seat to the blushing girl.

"No, you don't have to!"

Her former classmate just laughed, "it's okay... It's okay..."

She sighed as the guy leaving. She sat down onto the seat shyly. The scowling man next to her was still looking at her intently. Her heart was racing. She was so close to him. After all of this time, oh... This wouldn't be good. He would be able to hear her heartbeats. _Oh, no... _She hissed when she realized there were two girls who she recognized as Reina's best friends glaring at her. _What have I done? _Orihime kept her head low.

"Long time no see."

She looked up and met a pair of brown eyes of the smiling man. Ichigo Kurosaki was smiling at her. His now longer hair fell softly covering almost half of his slightly more mature face but he could see that he was really smiling at her. He was really handsome, especially when he was smiling like that.

She smiled, "Yes, long time..."

She missed him so much. She had always wanted to see him.

Three years in her high school she had always had a crush on him. Three years. But she never had a chance, or enough courage, to tell hi, about her feeling. During their third year in high school that innocent crush slowly had become love. Yet, she hadn't found the courage to tell him. Seh realized she would never be able to confess to him.

Until that fateful day. That day was one of those rainy days and she had a chance for finally getting closer to the man she had always loved.

She was walking under the drizzling rain. Smiling and humming happily. She didn't bring an umbrella, not that she had one. She loved rain. She loved to feel the rain on her fair skin. Oh, how she loved rainy days. She loves walking in the park in rainy days like this. She was the only one out there and she loved that.

She was dancing and humming some random tune.

She was happiest at time like this.

_"I... Inoue?"_

_She stopped dead in track. She knew this low baritone tone very well. Oh, this couldn't be true. Slowly she spun around to see Ichigo Kurosaki, her classmate who was also her secret love, standing there with a deep frown on his handsome face. His right hand was deep in his jeans pocket and his left was holding a big transparent umbrella.  
_

_She felt so embarrassed. Her face became red like tomatoes when she saw the boy was actually holding his laugh. Well, she never saw him laughing. She decided that day that she might actually like his laugh.  
_

_"What are you doing? It's raining!" He sounded confused but he was still smiling, "You'll get sick, you know."  
_

_She shook her head quickly, "Uh, ah... no... I won't get sick... I never get sick."  
_

_He laughed again, "You were dancing?" She could only nod, he sounded amused. "Come here, this umbrella is big enough for us two."  
_

_She couldn't believe this.  
_

_Under the same umbrella with her beloved Kurosaki-kun. This couldn't be true..._

_She had never been that happy in her life until that day.  
_

_Orihime Inoue had never fallen sick before. She had walked under the rain without an umbrella many times before and she had never fallen sick because of that. But that day, somehow, she felt unwell._

_She put her palm on her forehead. Yes, she could feel it, she had some fever. She sighed. She laid her head on her desk, using both of her hands as the pillow. Today was raining again and as usual, she didn't bring any umbrella._

_She was so dizzy._

_She closed her eyes only to snapped it open again when she felt something hit her head softly. She woke up and turned beet red when she saw it was actually Ichigo. He was tapping her head with a carton of orange juice. Sh rubbed her head when she saw the orange head put the juice on her table . She looked him questioninq._

_"Orange juice for you." He was scowling, "You're not feeling well, right?"_

_She never had a chance to say a thank you because he already walked away. He watched his back as he walked toward the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned to see her._

_"You go home with me today."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You don't bring umbrealla right?"_

_Actually she could say she'd go home with Tatsuki or one of her girl friends but she just nodded. He smiled before he walked leaving the classroom._

_It had been a habit since then. In rainy days she would go home with him. they didn't talk much but she kind of enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She had never been that close to Ichigo until now and she was really happy. It was unavoidable, her feeling had become stronger and deeper._

_Until one day after the final test, Reina and her friends called her to see them after school._

_The girl named Reina was beautiful. One of the most popular girls in the school. Orihime, despite many boys (and some girls) adore her, had never had any idea that she was popular. But this girl, Reina Tachibana, knew it very well._

_Reina had a long curly light brown hair. Her eyes were big and brown. She had a sexy mole beneath her lips and she wore many top branded items that even its name was alien to Orihime's innocent ears._

_"Inoue-san," her voice was stern, definitely unfriendly, so were her eyes, "Ichigo-kun is my boyfriend. Please don't get too close with him."_

_She didn't knew about this._

_"Do you know how was my feeling when I knew you were approaching my boyfriend?"_

_She had never approached him. She never had the courage. If only she knew he had a girlfriend, she wouldn't..._

_"Stay away from him!"_

_And she did._

_She avoided him since then. Ichigo had tried to talk to her few times but she was getting good at excuses. _

_Sometime, she saw him and Reina in the corridor and it hurt her so much. But it had been her own choice to leave him. She could never tell him about her feeling and she could do nothing. She lost her chance,_

_He was someone else's._

"Psst, Hime!"

The girls were giving her that scary look. the signed her to do like what they told her. Right, they wanted to know whether Ichigo still dating Reina or not. She wanted to know too actually. She was thinking about how to ask him when one of the girl she recognized as Reina's friends was asking him.

"Reina's in Paris now, right Kurosaki-kun?" the girl with short jet black hair smiled at him, "How's your relationship with reina? Reina loves to travel overseas, it must be hard for you right? You'll miss her a lot..."

"You can't have sex with her that often, right?" the other girl with long manicured nails teased him, "But the make up sex should be really great then..."

"It's none of your business." he answered coldly as he drank his beer.

Orihime bit her lower lip and forced a smile.

So that was it.

She gave a code to her waiting friends, 'They're still dating...'

The girls looked shocked and disappointed at the same time. They never really like Ichigo back then, they always thought that he was a kind of scary punk. But now after they saw how he had been changed, they had actually hoped that they could get their way with the strawberry.

Orihime drank her beed slowly.

She was also shocked and disappointed.

Of course she couldn't say it though.

"Hey, Inoue-san do you have a boyfriend?"

It was those girls again. Reina's friends. Orihime could feel Ichigo's eyes on her. they were waiting for her to answer the question. Somehow she found it was difficult for her to answer that with Ichigo sat beside her.

"We heard you have a boyfriend, a senior in your university... Is that right?"

She didn't dare to look at his face. She had a feeling he was still looking at her.

Suddenly she felt sick.

She stood up.

"I need to go to the rest room..."

She could hear these girls giggling when she left the table.

They were right. She has her boyfriend and Ichigo had Reina. this wasn't right. She shouldn't feel like this. In the end, it'd only break her. Ichigo has someone he loved already.

Orihime washed her hands.

She looked at her face on the mirror. She looked horrible. She knew she shouldn't have drunk tonight.

She let out a heavy sigh before she decide that it was about time to go back to the party. Maybe she'd go back to sit down with her girl friends. That'd be the safest way. She didn't need to talk with Ichigo anymore tonight.

When she left the rest room, Ichigo was standing there outside the room, leaning on the wall. He looked at her with his arms folded on his chest.

"Are you drunk?"

"Eh?"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Do you want to go out after this?"

This caught her off guard.

What was it... again?

"After this how if we go out? Just two of us."

author's note:

This will be a mini-series, there will be only 3 chapters (And lemon too -tentative-).

I have done this fanfic so, don't worry that this will distract me from my other projects.

Well, so... How about a review and make this lonely girl happy?

**Recchinon**


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: Standard applied

_Thought/past_

Present

.

**-Bad Girl, Bad Boy-**

**2**

.

"Orihime are you serious that you don't want to join us?"

The princess shook her head and waved her hand. The class would continue their party in another place, a karaoke this time, but she had told them that she wouldn't join them. Her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa—who had been annoyed by the other girls ogling at a certain orange head earlier—didn't really like this idea. Without Orihime she'd be alone with those noisy girls, she didn't like it.

"So why are you leaving?" She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I… got something else to do…" When she saw Tatsuki about to something like to take her home, she added, "I can go home by myself, Tatsuki-chan… You have to be there. It's Chad's last night in Japan by the way…"

Orihime chuckled when she saw the tomboy girl blushed.

"Okay," she said still with red face, "Just make sure you call me later."

Orihime nodded and make a sign with her thumb, imitating the tall tanned guy. It made Tatsuki even redder. Orihime laughed and told the girl to just go. She waved at the tomboy as she jogged to their friends who had been waiting for her. Orihime was happy for her friend. She looked so pretty when she was blushing. _Every girl would be pretty when they're in love…_

She sighed.

Maybe she was an exception.

Orihime watched her friends left for the next destination. She hadn't seen Ichigo at all since they left the restaurant. She wondered if he had gone home. Maybe what he said earlier was just a lie. Maybe he didn't mean it. Or maybe she got it wrong. Maybe he didn't really say that. Maybe it was just her imagination—one of her worst imaginations.

She looked down at her shoes.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

She turned only to see the tall handsome man stood behind her for god knows how long. He wore his black leather jacket and he was smiling at her. Ichigo Kurosaki, the man she had been waiting for. He was there. He didn't lie. Oh no, Ichigo Kurosaki never lied.

"Oi Inoue?" he frowned when he didn't get any response from the beautiful girl, "Are you okay?"

"Ah! Err, just wherever, I don't mind!" she said nervously.

"Wherever?"

She nodded eagerly, "If it's with Kurosaki-kun I'll just go! Anywhere!"

He looked at the girl, a little bit taken aback by her eagerness, "Wow, you have such a spirit, Inoue…"

She felt embarrassed but she just nodded and followed the young man. She hadn't realized where he took her, she was too busy debating with her inner self. She knew she shouldn't go out with Ichigo like this. She had a boyfriend and Ichigo had a girlfriend. _This is called cheating, isn't it?_

Before she realized it, there they were.

A hotel.

Not an ordinary hotel, a love hotel.

They were standing in front of the front desk, there was an album of the rooms pictures on the desk. Ichigo was looking at the album, checking the room one by one. That wasn't just a hotel. She hadn't ever been in one. This was really a…

'_Love hotel…?'_

"Is this room okay for you?" he showed her a room he chose.

She was unable to speak. That wasn't like anything Ichigo Kurosaki would say. _Wait, _she thought, suddenly her brain couldn't work properly apparently the little alien had done something terrible to her brain when she was sleeping.

_This couldn't be real._

"W-wait… Wait a moment!"

He raised an eyebrow, patiently waited for the girl to continue.

"L-let me think first!"

_What does it mean? _She thought, _what is it about?_

"Ok, I'll wait."

He stood there with both of his hands deep inside his jeans pockets. His eyes never left hers. He waited patiently while Orihime's alien-infected brain tried to analyze what actually had happened. It was hard to do that when Ichigo was staring at her like that.

_N-no… He's different. He's not same like Kurosaki-kun I knew two years ago. He isn't Kurosaki-kun. Oh, but he IS Kurosaki-kun! Why do I really want to go to the room he has chosen? I know if we go there, we will d-do it. Oh we will DO it! Does he actually like me too? Wait, that couldn't be it… Or was he playing with me? But—for goodness—he IS Kurosaki-kun! Plus, we have come this far and it means…_

_It means…_

"Inoue…"

She looked at the man. His face was suddenly so close with hers.

"It's okay." He could read what she was thinking, "Only for tonight, you can be a bad girl…" he smirked, "because I am a bad boy."

She heard a 'tick' sound in her head. Something inside her head snapped.

_I am a bad girl._

When she realized it, she had already been there, in a suit room he had chosen earlier for them. They were both naked on the king size bed, looking at each other—admiring each other's naked form. This was the first time for both of them to see each other naked.

Her heart could stop any moment from now but she just couldn't care about it right now.

Only one thing mattered in her little world now, Ichigo Kurosaki.

_He isn't like someone I knew two years ago…_

He touched her cheek softly—lovingly. He rubbed his thumb on her lower lip, his eyes staring at her beautiful face with such a tender gaze she never knew he had it in him. She, however, knew what he wanted from her, honestly she wanted the same thing from him.

She parted her lips slightly. That was enough for him, he leaned forward and captured her lips, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. He kissed her hungrily. She tasted so good that he wouldn't get enough of her.

This wasn't how their first kiss supposed to be in her head. She'd expected their first kiss would be slow and tender—not so passionate and hot like now—but she didn't care.

He'd changed.

The old Ichigo would give her the tender kiss she had always imagined.

_He'd really changed._

She didn't mind though. She, herself, wasn't the same girl like before. Her old self would be too shy to kiss him back passionately like what she did.

They'd both changed but neither of them would complain about this.

She roamed his chest with her hands, feeling his hard muscles under her palms. She pushed him down so she was on top of his body without breaking the kiss.

"Inoue…" he panted.

She didn't care anymore. She was a bad girl and this guy under him was also a bad boy. She loved him either way and if she had to get his bad side only she would not complain.

"Inoue…" he moaned her name again and again. He put his big hands on her hips and thrust upward.

She was panting. Never. She had never felt anything close to this. Her body moved by its own will. She closed her eyes. She could feel Ichigo's inside her and suddenly she realized she didn't need anything in this world anymore. She had never felt this complete before.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

She was close, he knew it.

He helped her to move faster with his hand.

This was what she had always wanted, to be one with him. This was one of her dream and now she had it. She cried. She was so happy that she was actually crying.

They were both so close and desperate to find their release. They kept their pace until she felt it coming.

He felt it too.

He pulled her body closer to him and kissed her lips hardly. His mouth travelled to her chin and jaw line before back to her lips to muffle her scream when they finally reached their peak. She definitely had never felt anything like this.

"Inoue…"

He kissed her forehead lovingly when they were both finally down from their high.

She sighed happily and moved closer to snuggle to his hard body.

He circled his strong arms around her soft body.

"Inoue…" he lost his ability to speak, all he could say was just her name.

He whispered her name once again before they both fell asleep.

_Kurosaki-kun…._

.

"Hime-chan, what do you want to talk about?"

She eyed the man in front of her, feeling guilty for what she had done and would do to him. She bit her own lip nervously. She had never wanted to hurt his feeling—to break his heart—but she HAD broken his heart without him knowing this. If she didn't do what she would do now, she would only hurt his feeling furthermore.

She liked him.

He reminded her of her late brother. He was sweet and nice. He was a _good _boy.

She was a bad girl.

This relationship would never go well.

"Senpai…"

The dark haired man with cold green eyes waited patiently for her to finish what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh?"

She bowed deeply, "I have been unfaithful to you. I don't deserve you. Let's end our relationship here."

.

Orihime felt so bad for her ex-boyfriend.

She should be grateful that he wasn't angry at her. He had never been angry at her at all in these past two years. It hurt her to see his expression but she knew it wouldn't be fair if she kept the relationship while she knew very well she couldn't be faithful to him.

She loved Ichigo and could only be faithful to him.

_Kurosaki-kun…_

She shook her head sadly.

She knew she shouldn't love him this much. Their relationship had no future. She might have left her boyfriend for him but it didn't mean that she could have a relationship with Ichigo. Ichigo's heart was not for her.

For him, she was just another woman.

She remembered that night the first time they had had sex. For her that was making love but she knew it wouldn't be so for him. For him, it could be just sex or maybe another fuck. His girlfriend wasn't around, he was a man and every man needs a release.

What had happened that night made it clear for her.

"_Kurosaki-kun, your phone is ringing…"_

_He shifted to take his mobile to see the caller id before he growled and put it back onto the table. His frown went deeper now._

_They were still fully naked after their last love making session that night. He didn't say anything, just pulled her body into a warm cuddle and sighed._

_The phone was still ringing._

"_Kuro-"_

"_Ignore it. She'll call again later."_

Reina.

_She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. _So, it was her after all…

_._

"Kurosaki-kun I am here!"

The man jogged toward the beautiful auburn haired girl waiting for him. He had been running but he still couldn't make it on time. The smiling princess waved at her orange haired knight. She had been waiting for a while but that wasn't his entirely fault. He wasn't that late, actually it was her who came early.

"I am so sorry! My sisters were suddenly coming to visit me in my apartment!"

She smiled beautifully, "It's okay Kurosaki-kun… I didn't wait that long."

He looked relieved.

She still looked into his light brown eyes. She wanted to tell him. She had broken up with his boyfriend because she wanted to be with him. She wanted to tell him that. She wondered how he would react if he knew this.

They walked side by side. He held her hand casually. She didn't say anything about him holding her hand. Secretly she hoped that he would never let her hand go. She liked it that way.

Suddenly he chuckled.

"Eh what?" She blinked her big orbs. Why was he chuckling?

"Ah no, it's just…" he turned to see her and smirked, "…don't we do this the other way around? People usually have their first date first before they had their first sex. Somehow I felt really nervous though I shouldn't feel nervous after what we have done…"

_First sex._

She blushed madly, "Aa.. what are you saying Kurosaki-kun!"

He was just laughing at her reaction, "I am just teasing you…"

She didn't know why he did this to her. That night, when he took her to the hotel, she didn't understand why he did that. She could understand that her girlfriend was away for a while and he might be lonely, but why he had chosen her she had no idea. There were many girls out there who would do anything to do that with him.

Why her?

_Was it because I am a bad girl in his eyes?_

It wasn't a problem though. She didn't mind it.

Today they were having a real date like a real couple.

They were both a bad couple after all.

.

**Author's Note:**

Hello, this is me ^^! I said this will be three shot right? But I lied, well this will be four chapters. I did want to split it into three chapters but then I realized that the second and third chapters are too long.

I am sorry, I also lied when I said there will be a lemon scene. I tried so hard to write lemon but honestly, I failed. So no lemon, just a little lime. I hope it won't disappoint/disgust you.

Someone asked me why I didn't use 'Rukia' for Reina's role. Well, I did think to use Rukia but I think it will be out of character because her character and Reina character doesn't match.

By the way, do you know that there is a new bleach role-playing forum where you can role-play as Bleach's official characters or your own original character… It will be fun. I will play as Rukia anyway since someone had taken Orihime's role. But it will still be fun anyway.

If you're interested, just visit (remove all spaces)

H t t p : / / bleachsoulrp. Freeforums. Org/ index. Php

Oh and I am happy, very happy for the reviews… It won't hurt you to keep me happy. You know how to make me happy!

Have a nice day!

Recchinon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: Standard applied

_Thought/past_

Present

.

**-Bad Girl, Bad Boy-**

**3**

.

Why did he choose her?

If he were lonely and need some company, there were many girls that would be more than happy to be with him. He knew she had had a boyfriend but yet he chose her. After all of these years suddenly he chose her to be his…

…his _what?_

What is she for him?

A sex friend?

She didn't know the reason why he slept with her but for her it was love. She still loved him even after that day when his girlfriend asked her to stay away from him. Yes, she loved him and that was the reason why she didn't mind even though he toyed her feeling.

She was a bad girl after all in his eyes.

This was her chance. She wanted to be closer with him and this was the only chance for that. It was impossible to make him loved her back but she had to be satisfied just by being by his side like this. Like today when they had their 'date'.

It was a normal date. Sort of. They always had a normal date, just like a normal couple. They would meet in front of the station and then went to a cinema or to a mall to window shop. Sometime they would go to a game arcade to play but in the end they would always ended up in a hotel room. Having sex.

The phone was ringing.

She eyed the phone on the table knowingly. It must be her again.

She was laying naked under the sheet next to him when the phone was ringing. That was a special ringtone, he didn't have to tell her, she knew who was calling. Like a déjà-vu this had happened few times now.

He growled as he took the phone only to turn it off.

"Sorry," he murmured as he laid back next to the auburn haired girl, "Next time I promise I would turn it off."

That wasn't the problem.

She didn't care even if he didn't turn his mobile off. It was just she felt uneasy whenever the phone was ringing, knowing it was his girlfriend who was calling him. She felt bad. She never really liked his girlfriend but she knew she didn't have right to do this behind her back.

But she had no choice, she loved him as much as his girlfriend might love him. Maybe more than her.

She was not his number one, not his priority. She knew it, that was the reason why she never complained. She had to understand, for him she maybe just like a snack.

She would never be the main course and she had to accept that. Truth hurt. She knew it.

Today she had another date with him.

She went to shop some new clothes to wear in front of him tonight. She knew he might end up undress her from the clothes but you couldn't blame a girl for trying. She always wanted to look good in front of him.

She was walking happily out of a store when she heard someone called his name.

"Ichigo-kun, you walked too fast!"

There weren't many guys with that name. She turned around to see a familiar back. A girl with long curly brown hair followed him from behind and complaining about how fast he was walking. That was him.

And Reina.

She had come back.

Maybe it was about time for him to leave her. His girlfriend was here and he didn't need her anymore. Right?

That night during the dinner neither of them said something. It was awkward and she knew why. She wore her new dress but he didn't compliment her. He didn't recognize it. She knew his body might be there in front of her but his mind was somewhere else. Thinking about someone else.

The little blue men were doing something to her heart. It hurt so much.

She smiled sadly, "Kurosaki-kun, about tonight…"

"I'm sorry Inoue but can we cancel our plan?"

She held her breath, she knew it.

Maybe he had a plan with Reina. Maybe he wanted to spend this evening with his girlfriend. She had been away for a while, he must have missed her so much.

"I am just…" he looked at his plate, he hadn't touched his food, "…not in the mood. I will make up for this next time." He looked at her, somehow for some weird reason he looked sad, "I'm sorry Inoue."

She sighed.

How to say no to him?

She nodded and faked a smile, "I understand Kurosaki-kun… I hope you'll feel better soon."

He smiled at her, relief that she would understand.

That night she couldn't sleep at all. She knew if she fell asleep she would have a nightmare about the day when he finally decided to end everything. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want to lose him. No matter what she wanted him to see her.

Only her.

"Ah… Kurosaki-kun."

The way she moaned his name was too much. He tried to open his eyes to watch the beautiful girl danced on him. He put his hand on her hips, helping the girl moving. She was so beautiful he had to admit it.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

The way she called his name was too sexy.

Sexy and cute, a weird combination but there was no other definition to describe the girl perfectly. She was the cutest and sexiest thing he had ever seen, he would never get enough of her.

She was beautiful.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her down so she was under him. He looked at her face as he started moving again. He wanted to pleasure her. He wanted to make up the other night he canceled their date. He wanted to see her face in ecstasy. He wanted to hear her screamed his name.

He wanted her.

He kissed her hard.

"Ku-kurosaki kun?"

He was panting, "I-inoue…"

Her big eyes were so innocent. She had been so innocent but now he tainted her.

"I love you."

She cried.

She encircled her hands around her neck and kiss him.

"I love you too…"

They walked out the hotel building hand in hand.

He looked at her face tenderly as she talked about something cheerfully. She was in a bright mood.

He loved her.

He said that.

He told her that he loved her.

She was happy.

Maybe that wasn't true. Maybe he said that only to make her happy. Maybe that was just a kind of sweet nothing during sex. Maybe…

She didn't care.

She heard what she wanted to hear and she would believe what she wanted to believe.

Was that wrong?

"I will call you later."

She nodded.

They were standing in front of her door. Both of them were smiling at each other. She didn't want him to go yet but she had no reason to ask him to stay. She had had her time with him today.

"Sleep tight okay?"

She nodded again.

He patted her head and smirked, "Dream about me."

"I will."

She blushed.

He grinned before he motioned her to get inside. She tiptoed and pecked his cheek before she opened the door and walked in. He watched her until he heard her locked the door before he turned around to go home.

That was one of the most beautiful nights in her life.

She walked to the bathroom to get changed when she heard someone knocked her door.

_Kurosaki-kun?_

She wondered why he got back. She walked to the front door with a curious thought. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly only to see the person whom had been knocking on the door. That was not her Kurosaki-kun.

A girl with curly brown hair stood there.

She crossed her arms on her chest. Looking at her like a predator looking at its prey.

"Long time no see," she looked at the copper head with a disgusted look on her face, "do you have time to talk?"

_Reina?_

Her hand was trembling when she put down the cup of tea on the table in front of her guest. She forced a smile when the other girl mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She hugged the tray unconsciously as she sat down in front of the guest.

She bit her lower lip, anticipating for anything she was about to hear.

She watched her took a sip of her tea. _She knew, _she thought bitterly, _she knew it._

"Well…" Reina placed the cup back on the table elegantly, "You met Ichigo just now, didn't you?"

Orihime didn't answer that, she didn't have too since the other girl had known the answer.

"You slept with Ichigo."

He bit her lip harder.

"You know that Ichigo is my boyfriend right?"

She knew it.

"But still sleep with him?"

She knew it.

"Thief."

She knew it.

The tea felt so hot when it touched her skin. It burnt her face.

Before she could realize it, Reina had stood up and pour the tea in her cup onto Orihime head.

She didn't react.

She deserved it.

"Listen, I've warned you to stay away from him but you didn't listen to me." She threw the now empty cup onto the carpeted floor, "I would not forgive you two! Yes, Ichigo too. I have a power to break him. Listen to me, if something bad happen to him, it's all your fault, you hear me?"

Slowly she tilted her face she looked at the standing girl with a terrified look.

"I will break Ichigo if you didn't stay away from him."

She didn't want Reina to hurt him.

"I will know if you still meet him and remember this, I will do something bad, really bad if it happen."

She knew it.

"I will destroy his future."

"Inoue, finally you answer my call."

She sat on her, holding the phone with a trembling hand. She didn't know how to say it directly to him. She didn't know how to end this. She should end this. She had been prepared for this day, she just had to say it.

"Why suddenly you sent me a mail saying we couldn't meet anymore?" his voice was harsh and demanding, "Something happened?"

She couldn't say the truth.

He loved Reina, if she told him the truth would he believe her?

No, if she told him the truth Reina would know and she would be angry.

"Is that…" his voice was trembling this time, "…your boyfriend? Did he find out?"

She couldn't answer. She tried so hard not to sob though the tears had fell on her cheeks since the beginning.

"Did he ask you to not see me again?"

_It's the other way, Kurosaki-kun. I don't have any boyfriend. It's about your girlfriend._

She couldn't say it.

"Yes." She choked, "It's my boyfriend. That's why we couldn't see each other anymore."

He didn't say anything.

She didn't wait for him to say something.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun…"

She dropped the phone.

She knew that this would happen. She knew that a bad girl like her wouldn't have a happy ending. She knew all the risk, and yet she took the risk. She loved him too much to care about the risk. But now, it hurt her so much to say good bye.

Orihime Inoue was a bad girl.

A broken hearted bad girl.

**Author's Note:**

I was surprised that one of you realized that Orihime's ex bf was Ulquiorra. I didn't mention his name because I didn't think his role was important, and because I wanted to see if some of you realized it. Hahaha, maybe some of you know this already but I really adore UlquiHime (not as much as Ichihime of course). Practically, I can see Orihime to be paired with anyone, let's say Chad, Aizen, Grimmjow, Ishida or even Byakuya. But I can't see Ichigo with anyone else but Orihime!

Some of you may have known this but by the way, I made a doujin of Even Now, my very first doujin! Haha, my drawing isn't that good but I did my best. I haven't finished it though since I don't have time but if you want to see it just go to my profile page and click my homepage link, you'll be directed to my deviantart. My doujin is in my gallery (of course you can see my cosplay pics and fan arts too there).

Well one more chapter to go!

Stay tune!

Recchinon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: Standard applied

_Thought/past_

Present

.

**Note:**

This will be the last chapter. ^^ I don't think you all expect this kind of ending but I hope you'll like it, it has been decided since the beginning. This will be from Ichigo POV, so you will see what's actually happening.

**-Bad Girl, Bad Boy-**

**4**

"Inoue, finally you answer my call."

He sighed in relieve when she finally answered her phone. She didn't say anything but he knew she was there.

"Why suddenly you sent me a mail saying we couldn't meet anymore?" he frowned. He had been trying to reach her for hours since she sent him the mail but she never answered the phone until just now, "Something happened?"

She didn't say anything.

He had a bad feeling about this. She had a boyfriend, yes he knew it. He just kind of forgot the fact that she actually had a boyfriend these past few days. He almost forgot that he wasn't his girl. Now he was scared about what she might tell him. He wasn't ready for this.

"Is that…" he didn't like this, he didn't want it to end like this, "…your boyfriend? Did he find out?"

He knew she had been dating this guy for some time now. He knew she was a faithful girl, no matter what they had done together, he knew she was not that kind of girl. If she had been in a relationship with this guy for this long time, it must be because she loved him right?

He felt like punching something.

He hadn't met this guy yet but he hated him already.

"Did he ask you to not see me again?"

He waited for her to answer him. He felt like someone clenched on his heart. It felt so hurt. She would end it up and go back to her boyfriend?

Of course.

After all he was just a bad boy, he was not good enough for her. She had a boyfriend and she would choose her boyfriend.

"Yes." She answered, "It's my boyfriend. That's why we couldn't see each other anymore."

He couldn't say anything.

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun…"

He knew it.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a bad boy.

A rejected bad boy.

He hoped it was her when he heard someone knocked on his front door. He opened the door with one hand only to scowl when he saw a girl stood in front of his door. That wasn't the girl he was expecting to be there. He was expecting someone with long auburn hair with bright smile and a pair of beautiful grey orbs, not a girl with curly brown hair with thick make up.

"Ichigo!" She smiled, "You don't have any class today right? No part time right? Let's go out!"

He sighed, one hand massaging his temples tiredly, "So it's you again." He frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you to make you understand? Stop being selfish and childish like this!"

She clenched her hands, she didn't like to get scolded.

She realized that his other hand was clenching on his mobile. She knew what it meant and she didn't like it. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"What the heck." She snorted, "How long had you held that phone? Who do you expect to call you?"

"None of your business." He said harshly as he moved to close the door.

"She won't call you!"

He stopped.

She realized her mistake and quickly put a hand on her mouth. His eyes widened as the realization hit him. Now he understood what had actually happened.

"Could it be…" he growled, "…you!"

_I want to see him._

She hadn't sleep well since that day. She had been crying a lot and now her eyes were red her throat was sore. She did wake up like usual, go to the college, have lunch with her friends just like usually but she couldn't forget him.

_I want to see him._

She missed him badly.

She knew that it was impossible, she had said goodbye and ended everything. This must be what people called Karma.

She walked home tiredly and was about to unlock the door when someone called her name. She recognized the voice but she didn't dare to move to see him. This couldn't be true.

"Inoue…" he called her again.

She sighed and turned to see the orange haired man stood behind her. She almost ran and hugged him. She had wanted to see him this whole day and here he stood now, less than five meters from her. That was really him.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun…"

He smiled tiredly, "I have been waiting for you here for hours. I want to see you."

_I want to see him._

She opened her mouth only to shut it again. She tried to find the right word but she was shivering. That was really him, the real Ichigo Kurosaki.

Suddenly she remembered, that was not good.

If someone saw him here…

"N-no… I may not see you…" she looked around, "If someone see…"

"Don't worry." He cut him.

She looked at him. He looked pissed off for some reason.

"Come here."

She blinked her teary eyes, didn't know to whom he was talking.

Ichigo sighed angrily before he walked to the corner to pull someone out of the shadow.

Orihime eyes widened in shock when she saw him pulling the girl out of her hiding place.

_Reina?_

Ichigo dragged the girl harshly until they stood few meters in front of the auburn girl. He let go of her arm and crossed his own arms on her chest. Orihime looked at him before averted her gaze to the other girl. She didn't understand.

_Eh, what?_

"I've heard everything." Ichigo was angry, he looked at the curly girl who looked anywhere but the other two's eyes angrily, "Whatever she had told you was a lie."

Orihime managed to let out a small, "eh?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" He continued, this time he looked into Orihime's eyes pleadingly, "She did that for years so I won't have a girlfriend! She lies to everyone and spreading gossip about us," he gritted his teeth, he was furious, "and she knows everything about me."

Orihime didn't understand.

Reina was lying?

"She is a stalker!"

"I am not!" Reina said quickly, still avoiding their eyes, her cheek was red in embarrassment, "I am just following you around…"

"That's what stalkers do!" He said harshly.

Orihime watched the two with wide eyes. This was a joke right? No, this must be a dream. Yes, some alien had kidnapped her and played with her brain. Of course that was the only explanation for all of this. Yes, this wasn't really happened.

"I can go now, right?"

Ichigo glared at the girl, "Just go!"

"I wouldn't stalk you anymore, damn you Ichigo Kurosaki!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You low creature, you aren't like what I thought you were!"

Ichigo didn't say anything he just gave her that look that told her to out of his sight.

They watched the girl ran away.

Orihime gasped, she looked at the tall guy, "What did you do to her."

"Nah, I just threatened her."

He couldn't tell her that it was involving circling his hands around her neck and telling her that he would break her neck if she pissed him off more than that.

Orihime sighed. Now that they were left alone she didn't know what to say. She was happy that it was all a lie, that Ichigo didn't love Reina and that she wasn't really his girlfriend. Ichigo saw the look on her face and sighed.

"I am sorry."

She tilted her head to meet his brown eyes.

"I should have known sooner." He frowned, "She had hurt you like this and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I am so sorry…"

Orihime felt the tears once again filled her eyes, "W-why…" she sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me that that wasn't true? That she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"'Why' you say?" Ichigo looked away, his cheeks reddened, "You had a boyfriend right?"

"Huh?"

He blushed even more, "You have a boyfriend and I never have a girlfriend. If you think I am so inexperienced you wouldn't want to do it with me."

She couldn't say anything.

He sighed and turned to face her again. Slowly he raised his hands to cup her face. He looked at her lovingly.

"Actually, I didn't tell you the truth to make you jealous. I was so jealous with your boyfriend, I want you to feel the same." He took a deep breath, "Because I love you. I have always loved you."

She gasped.

"Please, _Orihime…_" he pleaded, "Break up with your boyfriend and be my girlfriend…"

She couldn't help it anymore. She jumped to encircle her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lever. She hugged him tightly. Her cheeks were wet of the tears but she didn't care, she was too happy.

"I am sorry I never told you. I have broken up with him since the beginning. I love you, Kurosaki-kun." She cried harder when she felt he hugged her back, "It have always been you since two years ago!"

What a bad girl and bad boy.

They had lied to each other, hurt each other and misunderstood each other's feeling.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime were a bad boy and a bad girl.

Bad couple.

**Omake:**

"By the way, Hime…" his face was red like tomatoes.

"Yes?"

"I have been wondering… You know since Reina scared off all the girls around me I never had a girlfriend before..." he mumbled nervously, "I never did it before with you, you know."

He looked at her to test the water and he smiled when he realized she was just as red as him.

"Ichigo-kun…"

"You know, Hime… You are so good, so I have been wondering," he coughed, "err, was it because of your ex boyfriend or…"

Her laughter cut him off.

"Hime, I am serious!"

She smiled and shook her head, "I just did my best because I love you."

He blushed, "Ah I see."

She poked his abs playfully, "You weren't bad for a first timer either…"

He laughed and kissed her, "Bad girl!"

She smiled and kissed him back, "Bad boy…"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

LunarStar77's review surprised me. I was typing down this chapter when my blackberry's beeping telling me that I have new mail. That was a review from her and I grin widely when I read it, hey she read the plot! Hahaha, oh I know some of you may have read the plot as well, good job guys!

^^ So this is my first 'complete' ichihime fic. I have enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it too. And before I forget, this is inspired by a manga by An Takahashi, "Warui Otoko, Warui Onna".

I don't like to spoil my stories plot but I am a big fan of angst with happy ending. So you can expect happy ending for my stories ^^.

Finally thanks for all readers and reviewers!

**Jogjakarta, November 16, 2010**

**Recchinon.**


End file.
